Une Nuit En Forêt
by Enamoured To Write
Summary: Alors que Stiles fait du camping en forêt, Derek s'inquiète pour lui. Des aventures folles vont leurs arriver
1. Chapter 1

Alors qu'il se crut seul dans la forêt, Derek sentit un parfum de miel chaud emporté par la douce brise matinale. Il freina sa cours et fronça les sourcilles, puis il tourna sur lui-même afin de savoir d'où fut venu cette fragrance. Comme pour répondre à sa curiosité, un nouveau souffle frappa son visage.

-Stiles ? murmura Derek.

Intriguer par la présence du jeune homme, il partit le rejoindre au cœur des bois. Quelques kilomètres plus loin, il perçut la Jeep de l'humain, mais ne vit pas ça présence. Il s'approcha du véhicule et regarda à travers la fenêtre du conducteur. Ce fut la qu'il le trouva, allongé sur la banquette, sa bouche à demi ouverte et ses cheveux coiffé en bataille. Le loup-garou donna un grand coup sur la portière de la Jeep. A se son, le jeune humain sursauta et se remit en position assise où il balaya les alentour d'un large regard.

-Oh mon Dieu ! cria Stiles en plaçant une main sur son cœur lorsqu'il vit le loup-garou. Tu veux vraiment que je meurs d'une crise cardiaque ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il en descendant la vitre.

-Je te retourne la question, rétorqua-t-il la mine sévère.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ?

Derek continua de fixé Stiles de son regard impassible et dure à la fois.

-Je vais faire du camping, souffla finalement l'humain.

-Du camping ? Comme … dormir sous une tente avec un feu de bois ? Seul et en plain cœur de la forêt ?

-Non au fond d'une grotte sombre et humide avec des loups, répliqua Stiles sarcastique. Mais bien sûr sous une tente avec du feu et en plein cœur de la forêt.

-Et tu sais que c'est la pleine lune ce soir, informa Derek.

-Ne me dit pas que les seuls loups-garous de Beacon Hills ne savent pas se contrôler ? A moins qu'il n'y est une autre meute d'Alpha ou je ne sais quoi encore, je ne partirai pas.

-Bien, souffla le lycanthrope.

Ce dernier laissa l'humain et parti retrouver la demeure de sa famille où il poursuivit son entrainement. Cependant, il n'arriva pas à oublier le fait que Stiles, un jeune homme frêle sans défense, fut seul dans a forêt. De surcroit qu'une pleine lune habillera le ciel nocturne.

Le soir arriva rapidement, décident d'en terminer avec ses entrainements, Derek alla se doucher et voulut partir voir comment se porta l'humain. Alors qu'il fut sur le chemin du campement de ce dernier, son téléphone sonna d'un message de Scott.

_« Nous allons voir un film avec les autres, tu nous rejoins ? »_

Le loup-garou ignora le message. Néanmoins, tous se mirent à lui envoyé la même demande, ce ne fut qu'au cinquième message qu'il répondit d'une affirmation.

Il fut arrivé au campement du jeune Stilinski et le parfum de miel chaud assaillit ses narines. Il s'approcha d'un peu plus près de la lumière que diffusa le feu de bois.


	2. Chapter 2

-Toujours entier ? questionna Derek dans d'une voix basse.

-Quoi ? s'enquit Stiles en relevant son regard vers celui du loup-garou la bouche pleine de frite.

-Tu manges du fastfood ?

-C'est parce que je suis en camping que je dois me coupé du monde non plus, fit remarquer le jeune humain.

-Je me demande pourquoi je me suis inquiété, murmura le plus âgé pour lui-même. Ça va aller ? dit-il plus fort.

-Tu te fais du soucie pour moi ? Alors que tu es le premier à me plaquer au mur et à me grogner dessus ? Non t'en fais pas, je sais me débrouiller seul. Au fait tu as reçut le message de Scott ? Pour la soirée ciné ?

-Oui, j'ai dit que j'irai. Tu veux que je t'y emmène ?

-Non merci, j'y vais pas. J'ai pas vraiment envie de voire du monde.

Ne voulant pas le forcer à parler, le lycanthrope resta quelques temps à le fixé puis partit après l'avoir salué. Il rejoignit sa voiture à la demeure des Hale et alla rejoindre Scott et les autres.

Stiles observa le loup-garou partir, or il ne fit pas que le regarder. Il admira ses épaules larges qui firent subodorer sa force, son dos qui se termina par des reins creux qui ne fit que ressortir ses fesses. Ces lobes, qui malgré le fait qui furent cachés derrière les pans de son jean, furent bombés et fermes. Il s'étouffa avec sa nourriture et arrêta donc de dévisager le lycanthrope. Lorsqu'il eut terminé de manger, il plaça ses déchés dans un grand sac et le mit dans sa voiture afin de le jeter dans une poubelle dans la ville le lendemain. Il resta quelques temps assis sur le sol à fixer les flammes du feu de bois. Cependant, quand il sentit la fatigue le prendre, il déplia un sac de couchage et éteignit le feu. Allongé parmi les feuilles d'arbres mortes et les brindilles de bois, il regarda de ses yeux à semi-ouverts le ciel nuageux par delà les cimes des arbres. Un espace dans les nuages laissa voir la pleine lune. Cet astre blanc qui illumina le ciel nocturne de sa pâle lumière lui fit étrangement penser à Derek. Seul, peu expansif, taciturne, incompris, mais pourtant si beau. Ce fut à cette pensé que le jeune humain ferma ses yeux et s'endormit, rejoignant le pays des songes.

Un frisson parcourut le corps du jeune homme et il se recroquevilla sur lui-même. Réveillé par l'air frais et humide de la forêt, il alla chercher une nouvelle couverture dans sa Jeep. A mi-chemin vers sa voiture, il perçut un bruit. Stiles s'immobilisa et regarda le paysage autours de lui. Ne remarquant rien d'étrange, il reprit son trajet. Néanmoins il resta sur ses gardes. Il arriva à son véhicule et en sortit les clefs de sa poche, malheureusement, elles glissèrent de sa main et tombèrent sur la terres jonché de feuilles. Un nouveau bruit, plus sonore, retentit derrière l'humain. Ce dernier se retourna précipitamment et se rapprocha de l'endroit d'où vint le son. Il discerna devant lui une ombre à demi-caché derrière un tronc d'arbre. De cette ombre se dégagea un faible écran de fumé, puis un grognement se fit entendre. Le cœur du jeune homme battit plus fort alors qu'il se rapprocha de la silhouette.

-Derek ? appela-t-il.

Il n'y eut pour toute réponse qu'un grognement.

-OK très drôle, souffla Stiles.

L'ombre sortit de sa cachette et le fixa. Or ce ne fut pas les yeux rougeoyant de l'Alpha Derek qui brillèrent dans la pénombre, ce fut des yeux bleu électrique qui luirent. L'humain se pétrifia à l'idée qu'un oméga puisse être dans la forêt une nuit de pleine lune en face de lui. Il regretta d'avoir perdu ses clefs parmi les feuilles, et n'eut donc d'autres options que de décamper. Il courut aussi vite qu'il peut en direction de la maison des Hale, lançant de temps en temps des coups d'œil derrière lui. Il entendit son cœur battre à tout rompre, à tel point que le jeune homme du s'arrêter afin de reprendre son souffle. Il tomba à terre et plaça une main sur son torse, tentant de réfréner les battements de son cœur, puis il perçut un buisson. Il se força à se relever et alla se cacher dans la végétation. Stiles attrapa son téléphone et appela son meilleur ami qui ne répondit pas, il tenta avec Derek mais ne répondit pas non plus.

-Oh mon Dieu ! murmura l'humain. A croire que depuis qu'il y a les hurlements, le téléphone est devenu une option. Et moi qui en avais marre avec leurs histoires de surnaturel.


	3. Chapter 3

Derek rentra chez lui plus tard qu'il ne l'eut espéré, fatigué et énervé de surcroit. Sa soirée fut longue, ennuyeuse et dénué d'intérêt. Sans compté le fait que ses pensés eurent été dirigés vers le frêle humain dans les bois, seul. Il se remémora de ce dernier, la bouche pleine de frite et son air ébahi. A ce souvenir, un sourire léger naquit sur les lèvres du lycanthrope. Sourire qui s'agrandit lorsqu'il se rappela du poids du regard de l'humain quand il fut parti, le poids d'un regard dévisageant quelqu'un. Le bruit d'un fracas résonna dans l'habitacle de la voiture, ce qui ramena Derek au moment présent. Le loup-garou stoppa net la voiture et sortit afin de voir les dégâts causé par l'impacte. Toutefois lorsqu'il fut dehors, une odeur doucereuse se fit sentir. Un parfum de miel chaud mêlé à celui de sueur et de peur.

-Stiles ? se demanda le lycanthrope.

Il fit le tour de son véhicule et aperçut le corps du jeune homme étendu sur le sol, les yeux clos, le visage rouge et transpirant, et son cœur battant à la chamade. Soudainement le sang de Derek se refroidit, son cœur manqua un battement et sa respiration se coupa.

-STILES ! s'écria alarmé le lycanthrope.

Il s'agenouilla près de l'humain et plaça un bras sur ses épaules afin de le relever. Ce dernier fit une grimace et se mit une main sur le côté de sa tête tout en maugréant de douleur.

-Stiles, dit Derek, ça va ? Tu vas bien ?

-Oh oui je pète la forme mec, ça se vois non ?! répondit l'humain. Mais bordel tu foutais quoi ? J'ai dû t'appeler une dizaine de fois.

Perplexe, le loup-garou sortit son téléphone de sa poche et le vit éteint. Il le l'alluma mais l'appareil s'éteignit de-suite en affichant le message « no more batterie ». Il lâcha un grand soupire et se fustigea mentalement.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Explique-moi Stiles ? Et pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé quelqu'un d'autre ?

-Tu croix vraiment que je n'y ai pas pensé ? Personnes ne répondaient. Bref, y a un oméga dans la forêt et il m'a prit en chasse. Je crois l'avoir semer mais pas pour longtemps.

-Monte dans la voiture, ordonna l'Alpha.

Celui-ci tenta de contenir son grognement, en vain. Il aida l'humain à s'installer puis fit le tour des bois d'un regard rouge. Il flaira l'air et sentit une légère fragrance de bois et d'épice, néanmoins elle fut trop légère pour en savoir quelque chose. Il ne vit rien, aucune lueur d'yeux, de mouvement d'ombre, mais le loup-garou resta tout de même sur le qui-vive. Il s'installa derrière le volent de son véhicule et partit vers la demeure des Hales, faisant des détours et zigzagant dans la forêt afin de perturbé leur poursuivant. Le cœur du lycanthrope battit étrangement vite, de plus, son loup en lui ne fut pas tranquille. Le poil hérissé, grognant de méfiance et de rage, son loup fut près à bondir sur le premier venu. Derek, quand à lui, serra le volant de sa voiture à tel point que ses jointures blanchirent et que le cuire du volant couina. Son corps fut aussi raide que ses muscles furent bandants. Il sentit le regard du jeune homme sur lui, cependant il ne dit rien.


	4. Chapter 4

-Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire ? interrogea l'humain. Le chasser ?

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien, il essaya de canalisé sa colère ainsi que celui de son animal. Cependant, du fait que ce fut la pleine lune, et surtout qu'il s'agisse de Stiles, il éprouva plus de difficulté que d'habitude.

-A moins que tu préfère être mon … garde du corps, qui compte me collé aux basques tout en restant muet comme une tombe, fit le jeune homme.

Derek gara sa voiture et descendit, il courra presque pour se retrouvé du côté passager et attrapa l'humain dans ses bras.

-Je peux encore marcher seul, s'écria Stiles en se débattant.

L'Alpha ne voulut rien savoir et continua de marcher. Il franchit la porte d'entré après avoir donné un violent coup de pieds afin de l'ouvrir.

-D'accord la maison est brûlé, délabré et tout ce que tu veux, mais s'est pas la peine de la prendre pour un puchin-ball non plus, fit remarquer le jeune humain.

Le loup-garou grogna afin de le faire taire tandis qu'il gravit les marches des escaliers.

-Tu pourrais, juste, arrêter de grogner contre moi ! Et me poser à terre, je suis pas blessé, assura Stiles d'un ton ferme.

L'Alpha Derek le fixa de ses yeux rouges, néanmoins le jeune humain resta à soutenir ce regard.

-J'y prend plus, dit simplement le jeune Stilinski.

Le loup-garou ferma ses yeux tout en relâchant un soupire, puis il remit le jeune homme sur ses pieds. Toute fois, Stiles sentit la poigne de Derek sur son avant bras qui le propulsa en avant au même rythme de marche que le lycanthrope.

-Tu as le choix entre ou freiner le pas, ou me lâcher. Mais continu comme ça et s'est mon bras qui va en pâtir.

Le loup-garou lui lança un coup d'œil, toujours rouge, puis ralentis. Ils prolongèrent un couloir et terminèrent leur trajet dans une chambre, celle de Derek.

-Désolé, murmura ce dernier.

-Mouais, répondit Stiles en se massant l'avant bras.

-On va attendre, décida le lycanthrope.

-On attend ? s'étonna l'humain.

-Il connait ton odeur et va te pister, on va donc attendre.

Le jeune homme sentit un courant d'air parcourir son corps, il leva ses mains et se frotta les bras afin de se procurer un peu de chaleur.

-Tiens, met ça, dit Derek le ton qui se voulut insistant.

-Tu me propose ta fameuse veste en cuire ? s'enquit Stiles un sourire au coin des lèvres.

Après le grognement du loup-garou, l'humain prit la veste qui pendit sous son nez et se l'enfila. La chaleur du lycanthrope qui résida encore dans la veste se propagea sur le corps du jeune homme. Il ferma les yeux afin de profiter de se sentiment de plaisance, puis un parfum arriva à ses narines. Il fronça ses sourcille à l'odeur qui provint de la veste, et lorsque Stiles approcha son nez de l'habit, il huma grandement. La fragrance l'enivra, la senteur d'épice et de chocolat le décontenança quelques peu.


	5. Chapter 5

-Ça vient de toi ? questionna le jeune homme.

-Qu'est-ce qui vient de moi ? répondit le loup-garou.

-Cette odeur, on dirait du chocolat épicé.

Stiles observa Derek, et fut étonné que ce dernier arbore un air de surprise, tout en rougissant.

-C'est, … c'est mon odeur.

-Ton odeur ?

-Mon parfum naturel si tu veux.

L'humain sourit, non seulement à cause de la fragrance, mais également du fait de voir un Derek aux joues rouges. Il enfouit son nez dans le col de la veste sans quitter l'Alpha des yeux, les commissures de ses lèvres toujours étirés.

Ne s'empourprent que plus encore, Derek se retourna et fut dos à Stiles.

-Si t'aimes pas, j'ai rien d'autre à te proposer, informa-t-il.

-Au contraire j'aime bien, assura le jeune homme. C'est une odeur agréable, murmura-t-il.

Le loup-garou sembla entendre un ronronnement aux derniers mots de l'humain, et son cœur s'emballa. Jamais il n'eut cru que les effets de la pleine lune puisse autant le perturber, lui et son loup. Touts les sentiments qu'il eut tenté de refouler depuis temps d'années commencèrent à refaire surface. La frustration, le besoin de contacte, le besoin d'aimer. La simple présence de Stiles mit ses sentiments et ses sens, sens dessus dessous. Sa voix, son odeur, ses yeux, le fait de l'avoir prit dans ses bras, tout cela fit naître en Derek une sensation de légèreté, mais également d'attachement. De l'amour ? Certainement. Il n'y eut qu'avec cet humain qu'il ne fut pas capable d'être insensible, qui ne fut pas capable de rester calme, ce ne fut qu'avec cet humain qui serai prêt à tout pour le protéger et l'aimer. Le parfum de miel chaud continua à enivrer les sens du loup-garou, il sentit en lui le débattement de son loup. Ce dernier parut plus fort par la pleine lune mais également par l'appel de ses besoins. Derek perçut une gêne à son entre-jambe, et désireux de ne pas se laisser aller, il planta discrètement ses griffes de lycanthrope dans son bras. Néanmoins, cela ne fit aucun effet.

-Tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait appeler les autres ? s'enquit le plus jeune.

De nouveau cette voix qui fit comme un ronronnement dans les oreilles de Derek.

-Non, répliqua ce dernier quelque peu violemment. Je veux dire, ils sont déjà occupé, précisa-t-il plus doucement.

Stiles ne répondit rien, cependant, il poussa un long soupir lorsqu'il s'affala sur le lit du loup-garou, avec encore sa veste sur lui.

-Désolé, concéda le lycanthrope.

-Désolé de quoi ? répondit le jeune homme. De ton caractère grincheux ? Du fait que tu me grogne toujours ? Ou bien du fait que tu me plaque encore et encore aux murs.

Derek se retourna et vit un léger sourire arborer le doux visage de l'humain, même si il ne le regarda pas, ce dernier eut un regard tendre. A cette vus, le cœur du plus âgé battit plus fort. Puis une étrange sensation de chaleur apparut en lui. Toutefois, il afficha un air penné.

-Oui, avoua-t-il.

-T'inquiète pas, rassura Stiles en faisant signe de la main de laisser tomber.

Les épaules de Derek s'affaissèrent à ces mots. Puis son regard croisa celui du jeune homme. Les yeux de ce dernier se révulsèrent en apercevant la blessure que le loup-garou c'eut fait.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu t'es fait ?! s'alarma Stiles en s'approchant du lycanthrope.

-Ce n'est rien, répliqua l plus âgé.

-Oui c'est vrai que de se planter ses griffes dans son bras ce n'est rien, après tout tu fais ça tout les jours.

Derek poussa un grognement, mais fut tout de même contant que l'humain se souci de lui. Un bruit se fit retentir à l'extérieur, le lycanthrope se raidit et tendit son ouïe.

-Derek ?

-Il est là, reste ici.


	6. Chapter 6

Il eut arboré ses yeux rouge d'Alpha et se retourna afin de quitter la pièce, il arriva dans les escaliers quand il fut arrêter par Stiles.

-Derek ! … Euh non rien, balbutia ce dernier.

Le lycanthrope ne répondit rien et sortit. Il fit le tour de la demeure et tenta de se concentrer sur l'oméga, malgré cela, l'image d'un Stiles inquiet pour lui l'abrita. Une brise se leva et une odeur de bois et d'épice se fit de nouveau sentir. Il s'approcha de l'origine de cette fragrance et sentit une présence. Une silhouette se détacha des arbres et s'approcha du loup-garou, la faible lueur de la lune montra le visage de l'inconnu.

-Si je m'attendais à ça ! s'exclama Derek quelques peu surpris.

-Toujours Alpha à ce que je vois, déclara l'inconnu.

-Qu'est-ce que tu viens faire ici, Jackson ?

-Je comptai faire une frayeur à Stiles, jusque là ça marchais plutôt bien.

-Et si non ?

-Je rentre à Beacon Hills.

-Tu compte intégrer une meute ?

-Pourquoi pas la tienne. En attendant, ça te tente pour un combat ?

-Tu en es sûr ? Je gagnerai, fit remarquer l'Alpha de avec ses yeux rougeoyant.

-Tu seras surpris, contredit Jackson de ses yeux bleu.

Ils sortirent tout deux leurs griffes et leurs crocs, et se mirent à combattre.

Stiles fut assis sur les marches des escaliers en attendant le retour de Derek. Les yeux rivés sur la porte d'entrée, son regard qui se porta au-delà de cela. Les traits du loup-garou se dessinèrent dans son esprit, les contours de sa mâchoire barbue, ses lèvres si tentantes et ses yeux qui lui firent pensée au reflet d'une forêt à travers un lac. Le jeune homme sentit les pulsations de son cœur s'accélérer. La veste en cuire sur lui, il huma le doux parfum du lycanthrope et se revit dans ses bras puissant. Jusqu'à maintenant, il eut toujours put cacher ses vrai sentiment envers Derek, mais ce fut de plus en plus difficile. A la proximité du loup-garou, Stiles eut dû toujours caché ses sentiments. Faire des faux semblants, voila ce à quoi se résumèrent ses moments avec l'Alpha. Détourné son regard de cette homme ténébreux, masqué ses sourires, obligé de mentir sans se faire remarquer, et contrôler les battements de son cœur ainsi que ses envies de contacte et son besoin de lui dire la vérité. Se monter un masque. Voilà ce qu'il eut dû faire jusqu'à maintenant. Or, son masque se fissura, il n'arriva plus à tromper les autres, ni même lui. Un bruit de grincement retentit dans la maison, le jeune homme se retira de sa torpeur et se releva. Il porta un regard à Derek et le vit avec ses habits déchirés et plusieurs marques de griffures.

-Comment tu as put te blesser contre un simple oméga ? questionna l'humain en le rejoignant d'un pas précipité. Est-ce que l'Alpha que tu es serait devenu pataud ? continua-t-il taquin.

Le dit loup-garou lança un regard noir aux yeux rouge tout en grognant. Stiles se sentit soulevé par de puissants bras d'acier puis placé sur l'épaule du lycanthrope. Il fut transporté jusqu'en la chambre de ce dernier, et retomba brutalement sur le lit. L'Alpha le dévisagea d'une mine grave et de ses yeux rouges. Ils résidèrent en eux de la colère, mais également tout autre chose. Alors que le plus jeune resta ébahi, le plus âgé commença à changé de regard. Où de la confusion put se lire.


	7. Chapter 7

-Dé … désolé, balbutia-t-il.

-J't'en pris, répondit Stiles. Si ça peux te faire plaisir de me sauter dessus.

Il se releva et resta devant Derek, qui afficha un air d'étonnement.

-OH MON DIEU ! cria le jeune homme en comprenant ce qu'il eut dit. Mais ça veux dire que tu es gay ?! ce fut plus une affirmation qu'une interrogation. J'attire les gays !

-Est-ce que … ça te dérange ? demanda faiblement le lycanthrope.

-Euh, et bien non. Ça me pose pas de problème. Pourquoi tu veux que ça m'en pose un ? De nos jours il y a plus d'homophobes, sauf peut-être les religieux. Et puis même il suffirait que tu les regarde comme tu fais d'habitude pour qu'ils te foutent la paix.

Tandis que Derek s'avança au fil de la conversation, Stiles recula.

Le regard chargé du désire de prouver ce qu'il vaut et surtout de faire taire l'humain, le loup-garou s'approcha de lui d'une démarche presque féline. Le jeune homme jeta un œil derrière lui et heurta un mur.

-Beh voyons, le coup du mur, déclara ce dernier.

Derek fut à quelques centimètres du corps de l'humain, il put entendre les battements frénétiques de son cœur, son souffle tiède, ainsi que son parfum de miel chaud envoûtant qu'il retrouva en bouche tant la fragrance fut prononcé.

-Tu es plein de sang, fit remarquer Stiles dans un murmure.

L'humain voulut s'échapper, cependant, l'Alpha fut plus rapide et frappa le mur du plat de ses mains de chaque côté de la tête du jeune homme. Derek plongea son visage dans le cou de ce dernier, puis il respira grandement le parfum qui ce dégagea de cette peau. Il s'humecta ses lèvres et effleura de sa bouche la carotide palpitante de Stiles. Il lapa la peau du jeune homme de sa langue, un frisson le parcourut puis un grognement résonna. La saveur de l'humain lui fit penser au goût doux, fleuri, et sucré du miel.

-Derek ! exigea Stiles d'une voix forte mais quelques peu tremblante.

L'Alpha releva ses yeux rouges luisant d'érotisme vers ceux de l'humain, qui furent d'un ton noisette irrésistible. Lorsqu'il vit l'expression du jeune homme, qui fut de panique et de confusion, il s'éloigna de quelques pas. La perplexité transparut sur le visage du lycanthrope, puis il baissa son regard sur le planché noirci. Il ouvrit plusieurs fois la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

-Tu pourrais commencer par dire « désolé », fit Stiles en apercevant les difficultés du loup-garou à s'exprimer. Tu semble en forme pour dire ça.

-Est-ce que, … est-ce que tu pourrais m'attendre ? répondit Derek.

-Bon, c'est déjà un début, soupira l'humain.

Ce dernier se décala du corps du lycanthrope puis alla s'installer sur le lit, les mains dans les poches de sa veste en cuire. Le plus âgé attrapa de nouveaux habits et partit vers la salle de bain, qui ne fut en réalité qu'une baignoire et un pommeau de bouche ainsi qu'un lavabo, le tout dans une pièce délabré. Il fit couler l'eau de la douche, bien qu'elle ne se réchauffera pas, et se déshabilla. Lorsqu'il se reçut le jet de la douche sur sa peau, un léger frisson le parcourut. L'eau nettoya les traces de sang qui maculèrent son corps, et il vit de petites traces rosâtres dessiner ses muscles la où il les traces de griffures eurent été. Quand il termina sa douche et se sécha, plus aucunes marques de combat ne se firent voir. Il enfila ses vêtements et retourna à sa chambre, or il ne trouva pas Stiles sur son lit. Son cœur battit follement durant un instant, c'est alors qu'il sentit l'odeur de miel chaud dans la brise qui s'eut levé. Il partit à pas précipité vers le porche de la demeure, ce fut là qu'il trouva l'humain. Il fut assis à quelques mètre de la porte, sur les feuilles mortes des arbres, à contemplé l'horizon boiseux. Le jeune homme se retourna et sourit au loup-garou.


	8. Chapter 8

-Fini ? J'ai droit aux explications ? demanda Stiles

Le loup-garou ne répondit rien et continua de le fixer d'une mine triste. Le jeune homme se releva et épousseta de ses mains les brindilles qui s'eurent accroché à son pantalon, et lança un regard dans le ciel nocturne. Quand les deux garçons furent au même niveau, ils se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux.

-Derek qui me doit des explications, ricana l'humain. Le grand et ténébreux loup-garou qui doit des excuses à un humain.

Le lycanthrope poussa un grognement. Puis, lorsqu'ils furent dans l'entrée, il commença ses explications.

-C'était Jackson dans la forêt, commença-t-il. Il voulait te faire une frayeur.

-Jackson ! s'estomaqua l'humain. Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à vouloir me faire peur !

Stiles vit l'ombre d'un sourire affiché sur le visage du loup-garou.

-Et tu t'es fais battre contre lui en plus ? ajouta-t-il.

-NON, hurla l'Alpha d'une voix grincheuse. On a arrêté au bout d'un moment, souffla-t-il. Et puis il est revenu pour Lydia. Il regrettait d'être partit sans rien dire alors qu'il l'aimait autant qu'elle l'aimait. Et je me suis dit qu'il serait dommage d'avoir des regrets.

-Et c'est pour ça que tu as failli me violer ? coupa l'humain.

-NON ! cria de nouveau le lycanthrope. J'aime quelqu'un, se reprit-il, c'est encore la pleine lune, et mon loup n'arrive pas à se tenir tranquille.

-Tu peux m'expliquer le rapport entre le fait que tu aimes quelqu'un, que c'est la pleine lune, que ton loup ne soit pas sage, et que tu es envie de me violer. Oh mon Dieu ne me dit pas que ton loup est en rut ?! s'enquit-il les yeux écarquillés après un court moment de silence.

-Tais-toi un peu ! s'énerva Derek les yeux rouge.

-Ok ok, se précipita à dire Stiles.

-Cette nuit de pleine lune, mon loup est comme … excité, expliqua le loup-garou.

Le jeune humain commença à ouvrir la bouche mais la referma de-suite en apercevant le regard du lycanthrope.

-Quand tu as commencé à me critiqué en disant de moi que j'étais devenu « pataud », mon loup a ressurgit et s'était comme si je ne contrôlais plus rien. Et c'est pareil quand tu es prêt de moi.

-Mais pourquoi moi ?!

Stiles s'apprêta à subir la colère de l'Alpha, or ce dernier ne fit rien de tel.

-Parce que … parce que …

Le lycanthrope commença à s'empourpré. Ses yeux se rivèrent sur touts les coins et recoins de l'entrée, mais jamais sur Stiles. Ce dernier remarqua que le loup-garou appuya son poids d'une jambe à l'autre, puis qu'il mit ses mains dans les poches de son jean, faisant jouer les muscles de ses bras. Le jeune homme, quand à lui, fut immobile, le regard fixé sur un Derek qui ne sembla pas être le Derek qu'il eut toujours connut. Un silence de mort s'abattis dans la pièce, néanmoins, l'humain fut certain que le seul son qu'ils entendirent tout les deux fut les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

-Tu m'aimes ? déclara Stiles.


	9. Chapter 9

Ce fut Stiles qui prononça les mots qu'il eut tant de mal à dire. De nouveau, un silence tomba dans la pièce, et une gêne se fit ressentir des deux garçons.

-Oui, avoua l'Alpha ses yeux plongés dans ceux de l'humain.

Ce dernier baissa ses yeux sur les lames du planché et enfouit ses mains dans la veste en cuire de Derek. Le loup-garou prit la direction de la sortit puis s'immobilisa, jetant un regard par dessus son épaule vers le jeune Stilinski.

-Désolé, dit-il faiblement d'un air mélancolique. Tu devrais rentrer et … si tu ne veux plus me voir … enfin … merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Tu es désolé de m'avouer ton amour en vers moi ?! rétorqua le jeune homme. Et tu fuis en plus de ça ?

-Tu me supporte à peine, l'informa Derek. Tu me le montre assez souvent.

-Et si je te disais que … que moi aussi je t'aime ? dit l'humain d'une voix tremblante. Pourquoi tu croix que je t'attendais sur les marches des escaliers quand tu étais partit ? Que j'ai gardé ta veste sur moi ? Que je suis resté là à t'attendre ?

Le lycanthrope resta sans réaction, la bouche semi-ouverte et les yeux écarquillé.

-Alors tu … tu …

-Je t'aime Derek. J'ai passé trop de temps à mentir aux autres et à moi-même.

-Mais je n'ai jamais sentit ou entendu de mensonge venant de toi, fit remarquer le loup-garou perplexe.

-J'ai appris, répondit simplement le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. Mais je te dis la vérité. Je t'aime.

Derek perçut les battements à la fois calmes et affolés du cœur de Stiles, son odeur de miel chaud mêlé à celui du chocolat épicé. Il se retourna et s'approcha du jeune homme.

-Je ne me suis pas non plus débattu, quand tu t'es jeté sur moi, fit remarquer l'humain.

Le loup-garou se remémora de cet instant où il eut collé son corps à celui du jeune homme. De cette fièvre qu'il eut ressentit. Inconsciemment, il se rapprocha de l'humain d'un pas hésitant. Puis, lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de ce dernier, ses bras se levèrent et enlacèrent le corps frêle de Stiles. Il enfouit son visage dans le creux du coup de son aimé et serra sa prise. Le lycanthrope sentit une caresse dans ses cheveux par une main fine et fraîche, ainsi qu'un baiser dans son cou. Il releva ses yeux, dont la rougeoyante se vit à traves ses iris, et les plongea dans ceux du jeune homme, d'un noisette hypnotique. Son visage se rapprocha de celui du plus jeune, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se touchent. Tendis qu'ils fermèrent leurs paupière afin de savourer l'instant, les mains de Derek épousèrent le cou ainsi que les reins du jeune homme. Alors que ce denier eut placé ses mains dans le cou du loup-garou. Le baiser fut tendre et fit provoquer un son guttural chez le lycanthrope, se qui fit naître un sourire à l'humain. Jusqu'à ce que ce dernier place sa main derrière la tête du plus âgé et l'approcha, rendant le baisé plus prononcé. Le loup-garou grogna plus fort.

-Je croix qu'on devrait monter dans ta chambre, fit Stiles le souple coupé.

-Je suis d'accord, répondit-il après avoir déglutit.


	10. Chapter 10

Le loup-garou attrapa son amant qui lui enlaça sa taille par ses jambes et montèrent jusqu'à la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent sur le lit, le plus âgé au-dessus, continuant de s'embrasser. C'est alors que le plus jeune introduit sa langue, caressant celle du lycanthrope. Le baiser se fit plus langoureux, plus intense. Un grognement surgis du plus profond du loup-garou et fit trembler les deux amants, puis Derek sentit un débattement entre lui et son loup, désireux d'avoir l'humain tout autant que lui. L'Alpha, de ses yeux rouge de désire, descendit ses baisers le long de la carotide du jeune homme tout en mordillant sa peau pâle. De nouveau la saveur douce, fleuri et sucré du miel envahit sa bouche. Il arracha violemment le T-shirt de Stiles ainsi que la veste afin de poursuivre ses embrassades sur son tors, ses tétons, son ventre plat, tandis que les mains du jeune homme caressa son dos. Soudainement, le plus âgé se retrouva allongé sur le dos et vit le plus jeune le chevaucher. Ce dernier lui retira son haut, et parcourut sa peau de sa langue chaude et humide, n'hésitant pas à le mordre. Une goutte de sueur perla sur la tempe du lycanthrope et, gémissant de plaisir par les touchés du l'humain, il se sentit perdre le contrôle.

Stiles se réveilla avec la douce lumière du soleil, qui lui fit tirer une grimace. Lorsqu'il ouvrit ses paupières, ses yeux se posèrent directement sur la boule de feu qui éclaira le ciel. Il leva une main afin de se protégé des rayons du soleil. Cependant, se sentant vidé de toutes force, il n'eut pus gardé son bras levé que durant quelques secondes, avant qu'il ne tombe mollement sur un corps chaud. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcilles et tâtonna se qui l'entoura. Il sentit un corps, aussi dure que chaud, recroquevillé sur lui. Un bras l'enlaçant à la taille. Il tenta de s'extirper de la prise du loup-garou endormit aussi discrètement que possible, toutefois, de violentes douleurs lui parcourut le corps. Quand il essaya de se relevé, une douleur lui vrilla autant les reins que le fessier, et de se fait il retomba sur le matelas sans que le lycanthrope ne réagisse. Il réitéra sa tentative et malgré ses cuisantes douleurs et son manque de forces, il se mit sur ses jambes. Puis le jeune homme alla chercher ses habits mais n'en trouva aucun sans déchirures, il repéra tout de même son téléphone sous des lambeaux de vêtements. Il vit dans la pièce une commode où il y dénicha dans les tiroirs un T-shirts, ainsi qu'un jogging. Le jeune homme chercha la veste de l'Alpha qu'il enfila et sortit de la maison des Hale pour partit rejoindre son campement, qui fut resté comme il l'eut laissé la nuit dernière. Le jeune homme s'installa sur le sac de couchage et se remémora de la nuit qu'il eut passé, de cette nuit où il eut avoué son amour à Derek après que ce dernier l'eut fit. Un appel entrant retentit de son téléphone et le ramena de ses pensées.

-Allô ? répondit Stiles sans vérifier qui l'appela.

-Stiles ! s'écria la voix de Scott. Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On t'attend, t'as pas reçut nos messages ?

-Non, les quels ?

-Jackson est revenu !

-Oh oui je sais je l'ai vu hier soir

-Hier soir ?! coupa Scott interpelé. Mais au fait pour quoi tu n'es pas venu hier soir ?

-Je me suis installé dans la forêt histoire de prendre l'air et puis j'avais envie de me retrouver seul. Ensuite j'ai vu un loup-garou durant la nuit, j'ai prit peur je me suis enfuit chez Derek, et c'est qu'après qu'il m'a appris que c'était Jackson. Et j'ai pas entendu mon téléphone sonner ce matin.

-On a prévus une sortit tous ensembles, tu nous rejoins ? demanda son meilleur ami.

-Je sais pas mec, souffla le jeune homme. Très honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'irai, encore moins Derek.

-Bon beh une autre fois alors, aller faut que je te laisse à plus.

Stiles n'eut pas le temps de répondre que son ami coupa la communication, il lâcha un grand soupire et balança son portable dans un coin. Puis quelques instants d'inactivité plus tard, il décida de ranger son campement.


	11. Chapter 11

Derek ouvrit les yeux sur un espace vide de présence humaine, mais perçut tout de même un creux sur l'oreiller ainsi que sur le matelas. Le loup-garou resta à fixé la place tout en se remémorant de la nuit passé. Néanmoins il n'en eut qu'un souvenir légèrement flou. Abandonnant l'idée de vouloir se rappeler, il se leva et alla dans la salle de bain où il se passa sous l'eau froide de la douche. Après un long moment, il décida de quitter le jet de la douche. Il attrapa une serviette et se sécha, puis il partit se chercher de nouveaux vêtements dans la chambre. Néanmoins, lorsqu'il ouvrit les tiroirs il s'aperçut qu'il lui manqua un haut ainsi qu'un jogging. Il pensa tout de suite à son humain qu'il tenta de chercher dans la demeure grâce à son ouïe et son flaire. Il ne trouva aucune trace de celui-ci. Perplexe, il se vêtit et retourna dans la salle de bain où il se brossa les dents. Or, alors qu'il croisa son reflet à travers le miroir, il perçut une trace à la base de son cou. Sa confusion se fit plus intense à cela. Il le va une main et écarta le col de son T-shirt, laissant place à une marque de morsure. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et une inquiétude se fit voire à travers eux. De l'affolement mais également de la peur. Pourtant, au plus il fixa le dessin de la morsure, au plus ses sentiment changèrent. Une étrange sensation d'apaisement, de légèreté, et de félicité se firent place en lui. Un lent sourire arbora son visage. Puis, précipitamment, il courut vers l'extérieur de la maison et commença à pister le jeune Stilinski. Sans qu'il n'eut besoin de chercher bien longtemps, il partit vers le campement de l'humain. Malgré la fraicheur des ombres des arbres, il sentit la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, il jugea qu'il fut près de midi. Et durant son trajet, ne sachant quoi faire, il tenta de se souvenir de la nuit passé. Et soudainement, après un long moment, de violent flashback l'assaillie. Des scènes où il se vit lui et Stiles, des scènes de plaisirs, des scènes brutales.

_Mon Dieu Stiles ? _s'enquit mentalement le lycanthrope paniqué. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?!_

Il arriva au campement avec un air de panique et chercha désespérément son jeune humain, néanmoins, il ne vit rien du tout. Aucunes traces ni du campement, ni de l'humain.

-STILES ! cria l'Alpha.

-Ouais ! hurla une voix au loin.

Le plus âgé se précipita vers la voix. Sa voix. Selle de Stiles. De son Stiles. Sans s'en rendre compte, son corps fut tendu, sa respiration se fit plus difficile et lorsqu'il aperçut son humain, il accéléra le pas. Il l'attrapa et le plaqua contre son corps afin de l'étreindre. Ses poumons se vidèrent de tout oxygène au contact du jeune homme.

-Wow, fit Stiles plus que surpris par la situation. Derek Hale qui me prend dans ses bras, si on m'aurait dit ça un jour, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire.

Alors que le loup-garou serra sa prise, que l'odeur de l'humain l'envahit, il sentit un sourire béat naitre sur ses lèvres.

-Derek tu me fais mal là, informa le plus jeune.

-Est-ce que ça va, demanda soudainement le plus âgé en s'écartant quelques peu. Je t'ai fais mal ? Mais … ton cou ?


	12. Chapter 12

Derek leva une main et écarta le col du haut de Stiles, montrant ainsi la marque que ce dernier eut à la base de son cou.

-Hum, oui, ça …, dit Stiles s'en empourprent. Et bien c'est …

Alors que l'humain laissa sa phrase en suspend afin de chercher ses mots, il tenta de cacher la marque de morsure, or le lycanthrope l'arrêta.

-Non, ne la cache pas, supplia Derek. Tu sais se que ça veux dire ?

-Que t'as pris ton pied au lit hier soir ? tenta l'humain.

-Tu es mon âme-sœur.

Le visage du jeune homme se fit interrogateur. C'est alors que l'Alpha montra sa propre marque.

-Je vois que moi aussi j'ai pris mon pied, fit remarquer le plus jeune quelque peu gêné.

-Ça signifie que tu es à moi, comme je suis à toi.

Stiles resta muet, ne sachant comment réagir.

-Nous nous sommes mutuellement revendiqués, compléta Derek.

-Mais … je suis même pas un loup-garou ! s'exclama l'humain.

-Ce n'est pas une question d'être un loup-garou ou non, expliqua le lycanthrope. Mais d'être amoureux.

La respiration du plus jeune se coupa brusquement, son cœur manqua un battement. Ils restèrent un long moment sans parler, se regardant l'un l'autre.

-Je … je … j'allais rentrer chez moi, bégaya le plus jeune. Tu veux … tu veux venir m'aider ?

Stiles fut surpris par sa propre demande. Toute fois il fut bien plus surpris par les mots du lycanthrope qui résonnèrent encore dans sa tête. Cela signifia-t-il qu'il fut amoureux du loup-garou, tout comme ce dernier fut amoureux de lui ?

-Heu oui, répondit maussadement le loup-garou. Je vois que ma veste te plais, reprit-il avec un doux sourire.

-J'aime l'odeur qu'elle dégage, expliqua l'humain, la chaleur qu'elle offre. On dirait

-Moi, coupa le lycanthrope d'une voix gutturale.

-Bon, on devrait peut-être y aller ? proposa Stiles gêné.

Ce dernier se retourna est alla retrouver sa Jeep garé un peu plus loin, suivit de près par Derek. Ils firent le trajet de l'allé dans le silence, un silence quelque peu embarrassant.

-Je croix bien que c'est la première fois que je te vois rester aussi longtemps sans parler, fit remarquer l'Alpha.

-C'est … cette histoire de … d'âme-sœur qui me … perturbe, répondit le jeune homme en cherchant les bons mots. Et encore plus quand tu m'as dit « ça signifie que tu es à moi, comme je suis à toi ».

-Est-ce que ça te dérange ? s'enquit soudainement le loup-garou avec une mine sombre et triste.

-Non non, bien sûr que non. Je t'aime Derek, je te l'ai dit.

Ils arrivèrent à la maison des Stilinski. Stiles gara sa voiture, coupa le moteur et resta assis, à réfléchir.

-Stiles, appela le plus âgé, Stiles. Regarde-moi. Je t'aime Stiles. Tu es mon âme-sœur.

-Mon père n'est pas là, tu veux entrer ? proposa le plus jeune après un silence.

-Oui, souffla Derek déçut.


	13. Chapter 13

Ils sortirent de a voiture et entrèrent dans la maison, sans récupérer les affaires de campement du jeune homme. Le téléphone de ce dernier sonna d'un nouveau message.

-Mon père ne rentrera que demain, informa l'humain. Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

-Si ça te dérange pas.

Ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la cuisine, où ils burent chacun un verre d'eau. Stiles pensa aux mots du lycanthrope, à ses sentiments. Certes il fut amoureux du loup-garou, mais de la à être son âme-sœur ? Tout à coup, il se rendit compte d'une chose. Qu'il fut prêt à se sacrifier pour sauver son bien aimer.

-Moi aussi, Derek, je t'aime. Et tu es mon âme-sœur, déclara-t-il.

A peine eut-il terminé sa phrase que ses lèvres furent prise par celles de Derek, pour un baiser qui se voulut tendre, et sauvage à la fois

-Oh Stiles, dit chaudement l'Alpha. Si tu savais comme j'attendais ces mots.

-On devrait décharger ma Jeep, et, j'aimerai me doucher.

-Oui pour la Jeep. Mais pour la douche, j'en aurais besoin également, j'ai courus pour te retrouver.

-Pourquoi ne pas la faire tout les deux ? proposa l'humain avec un sourire mi-amusé mi-charmeur.

-C'est une proposition ? demanda Derek de la même façon.

-Et bien comme mon père ne rentre que demain, je suppose que oui.

Les yeux de l'Alpha se teintèrent de rouge, un son guttural monta de sa gorge et le jeune homme en rit. Puis ils partirent et rangèrent les affaires de campement, une fois terminé, ils se regardèrent et un sourire de satisfaction et de promesse se dessinèrent sur leur visages. Le plus jeune commença à s'esclaffer et monta précipitamment à l'étage vers la salle de bain, tendis que le plus âgé le suivit. Une fois arrivé à la pièce, ils se dévêtirent et Stiles se retourna pour faire couler l'eau de la douche, cependant, lorsqu'il se remit face au lycanthrope, il le vit figé, les yeux écarquillé et empli d'effroi.

-C'est … c'est moi qui t'es fais ça ? questionna Derek d'une voix tremblante.

-De quoi ? demanda le jeune homme surpris.

Ce dernier vit le loup-garou s'approcher de lui, et tendre une main vers son corps. Il baissa son regard sur son corps, c'est alors qu'il comprit. Des traces de bleus, de griffes et de morsures marquèrent sa peau. L'humain retourna son attention sur son amant, puis il leva ses mains et les mis en coupe sur le visage de ce dernier.

-Derek. Eh Derek, supplia Stiles. Regarde-moi. Hier soir, était la nuit la plus merveilleuse que j'ai put passer. Un peu douloureuse, ajouta-t-il pince-sans-rire, mais excitante.

-Désolé, … je suis …, oh Stiles pardon. Jamais je n'aurais dût …

Le jeune homme accueillit la tête de son âme-sœur au creux de son cou, lui caressant sa tête d'un geste réconfortant.

-Tu sens bon, dit le plus jeune pour changer de sujet. Derek, je t'aime. Le jour où tu es venu dans la forêt alors que j'étais avec Scott, quelque chose en moi a changé. Et depuis … Oui je suis amoureux de toi, avoua finalement Stiles, tu es mon âme-sœur tout comme je suis le tiens. Alors arrête de te faire du soucie pour moi.

Il perçut le lycanthrope se relever, et alors qu'ils plongèrent leurs yeux les uns dans les autres, il sentit une douce chaleur remonter son cou, puis se loger sur sa nuque. La prise de Derek sur lui se resserra lentement, tendis que ses lèvres rencontrèrent celles de son amant. Leur baiser fit monter un son rauque de la gorge du loup-garou.

-Je t'aime Stiles, déclara Derek. Depuis le premier jour où je t'es vu dans la forêt.

-Et si on revenait à notre douche, déclara le jeune homme. L'eau doit être chaude.

Derek entra dans la douche en même temps que son humain, continuant de l'embrasser et de parcourir son corps de ses mains. Leurs baisers commencèrent à être sauvages, faisant gémir son âme-sœur, leurs touchers se firent plus explicites.

-Derek, montre-moi comment tu m'aime, supplia le jeune homme.

Un grognement se fit entendre, il ne voulut pas recommencer si tôt, par peur de blaiser son amant. Néanmoins, cet amant fut plus fort qu'il ne le pensa. C'est alors qu'il obéit à la demande de lui montré son amour. Il lui fit l'amour non pas violemment comme la dernière fois, mais avec tendresse, délicatesse, et intensité.


End file.
